


Lost

by KarenHardy



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [2]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Dogs, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy





	Lost

Karen was upstairs in her home, running around, checking rooms. Frank walked into the house and was halfway up the stairs when he heard his sister. She stuck her head out of the room she was currently searching.

“Frank!” she shouted, “It’s quarter to five! I always walk Julie at 4:30! Where is she?! I can't find her and I've been all over the house!”

“Did you look in the backyard?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Your room?”

“Yep.”

Karen came down the stairs and stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Juliet, Julie for short, was Karen's brown and white border collie mix and right now, she couldn't be found.

“What about Watson?” Frank asked.

Watson was the family German Shepherd.

“No. Watson is asleep on Joe's bed.”

“Have you tried calling her?”

“I’ve tried calling, whistling, next to near anything. The only one who comes is Watson.”

She sat down, head in her hands.

“Why don't you go lay down,” Frank suggested, “And I'll keep looking.”

“Alright.”

Karen went to her room and sat down on her bed only to abruptly jump up when she heard a whimper from underneath her bed.

“What in the-!” She shouted.

She pulled up the blankets to look underneath her bed to look. There was nothing but a few boxes. She scooted them around and revealed, Julie!

“Julie! Here girl!” She turned to call over her shoulder, “Frank! I found her! She was under my bed!”

She pulled Juliet out from the small space gently and carefully.

“Poor girl. You must've gotten stuck.”

“She was where?” Frank asked, walking in.

“She got stuck behind some boxes under my bed,” Karen said, scratching Juliet behind her ears, “Where you going girl?”

Juliet was walking over to Karen's dresser. She stood on her hind legs and grabbed the leash in her mouth.

Karen laughed.

“She knows what time it is.” Frank joked as Karen leashed up her beloved pet.

He watched as the two went downstairs and out the door. It felt good to have an average family problem. No one trying to kill or kidnap someone. Just a dog stuck under the bed. He smiled.


End file.
